


【北树】和你一起

by JudyNOTE



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/pseuds/JudyNOTE
Summary: ⚠温馨提示：一辆没有剧情没有内容的小破车即将开过🚗dididi——严重ooc如有不适请及时下车，谢谢合作(鞠躬)。
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 7





	【北树】和你一起

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠温馨提示：  
一辆没有剧情没有内容的小破车即将开过🚗dididi——严重ooc  
如有不适请及时下车，谢谢合作(鞠躬)。

——————  
东蛋结束的那一天晚上，他虽然早已经知道今天会发生的事情，可是田中树还是觉得不可思议。“我刚刚是不是哭了？！”他边回复着前辈后辈给他的祝福和邀约边想，“北斗那家伙现在在干什么呢……”  
……

松村北斗应付完后辈的恭喜和告别，没有田中树在身边的他对待这些社交难免有些苦手。“今天的live虽然短但却好疲惫啊，好想快点回到房间。”  
……

“juri？”松村北斗打开房门，见房间里就亮了一盏台灯，他便试探着喊了一声，无人应。想着他大概是还没有回来吧，他的朋友那么多，今天又那么值得纪念。在他转身关门的瞬间，他的眼睛却被盖住了，他可以清楚的听到布料的摩擦声以及闻到田中树独有的檀香木和香草混合在一起的香水味，他低声轻笑。

之后他的嘴巴被chu了一下，“北斗，出道快乐。”抓着松村北斗胳膊的那个人语气里满是压抑不住的喜悦。那个亲亲很轻很柔很快的就离开了北斗的嘴唇，像是羽毛拂过一般。

松村北斗快速将自己跟前的人搂住。田中树他很瘦，腰细到松村北斗用一臂就可以搂住，然后用另一只手扶住了他的后颈，把他箍在自己的怀里，他选择了加深那个吻。田中树的嘴唇虽然很薄但很软，松村北斗用牙齿轻咬田中树的唇之后又用舌舔舐着打开了田中树闭着的牙齿，将舌滑入他的口中。

原本只是准备小小恶作剧的田中树被松村北斗的动作弄懵了，感觉到对方吻的深入微微皱眉后回应了松村北斗的这个吻。他含住对方的舌，吮吸着。作为“恶作剧”的开始者他并不希望自己处于下风，便又咬住了那在自己口中舔舐的舌，想让跟前这个被自己蒙住眼睛的人不那样放肆。他双手环过松村北斗的脖子，又将那条深蓝色头巾系紧以免它滑下来。

因为视线被挡整个人的触觉就变的更加的敏锐，怀里人对自己的轻咬让松村北斗有麻麻的触电感。灵巧的舌在对方口中舔舐摆脱了被咬住的禁锢，温柔的绕住他的舌，在他的口中与他缠绵，品尝到的全是他的味道。退出，双唇依旧没有舍得离开他的嘴边，启唇轻声:“出道快乐，juri。”

怀里的那个人听到松村北斗这句话笑出了声音，松村北斗的吻很温柔让他感觉很舒服，他不舍得就这样短暂结束了，他又凑了上去，把他和自己的距离拉的更近，鼻腔里闻到的满是松村北斗带有的山茶花味道。二人舌头和舌头彼此纠缠，不断的吮吸着彼此，剥夺着对方呼吸的余地。

他引导着松村北斗小步小步的靠到床边，把对方压倒在床上。

松村北斗放开搂着田中树的双手，拽下他绑在自己眼睛上的深蓝色头巾，看着眼前的这个黑色短发的青年，在台灯昏黄的光照映下他如同一匹精瘦而又健硕的黑豹，但此刻的他没有了今天在舞台上的野性，他满是诱惑，毒药一般蛊惑着松村北斗。

“能和你一起出道，真好。”他用手指抚摸着田中树左耳耳骨处的耳钉，轻言。

田中树半跪在床上伏身低头看着身下的松村北斗，“那你就、给我更多吧，我想要……”他低着声音诱惑的邀请着松村北斗。

——————

松村北斗其实原以为今天的田中树会因为庆祝宣布出道日的信息很晚的回来，甚至说是不回来了。他怎么也没料到这个人竟早早回来“埋伏”着自己，松村北斗看着自己眼跟前的青年，又着迷了。他和田中树不同，他不擅长社交，比起来那些复杂的人际关系他喜欢一个人待着，但是他更喜欢的是田中树能够陪在他的身边，今天就是松村北斗无比的想要和田中树呆在一起的一天，因为今天真的很值得纪念。  
……

在此刻被田中树推倒躺在床上的松村北斗，用一臂半支起自己的身子，另一只手重新拉进了两人的距离，唇舌相接。与刚刚的温柔不一样，这一次的松村北斗带着明显的侵略性，舌滑入田中树口中肆意的舔舐，点点挑逗着田中树的舌，用力的探索过每一个角落。  
反身压倒了田中树，把他箍在自己的身下。舌与舌交缠摩擦，粘膜被反复舔压，田中树在接受这个吻的同时只能是勉强的呼吸着，他的眼睛逐渐泛起了水汽变得朦胧不清。

情欲占满了田中树的大脑，他整个人的身体也变得酥软，被堵住的嘴巴只能发出来断断续续的轻哼。他双腿盘住松村北斗的腰，是有是无的蹭着他的下体。明明是他在挑逗着对方，但是这隔着布料的摩擦让田中树变得越来越奇怪，一开始的轻蹭逐渐变成了他在松村北斗身前的扭动，感受着对方逐渐涨大的火热。

吻结束之后松村北斗用虎牙咬了一口在田中树的唇，得到呼吸的田中树瘫软在床上，眼里笼上的水雾让田中树看起来更加迷离。松村北斗用手抚过他的眼睛，低头亲吻了一下田中树的额头，又重新拿起来那人刚刚绑住自己眼睛的深蓝色头巾蒙住了他的眼。突然失去光亮的田中树感到不安，本能的去寻找依靠，伸手搂住了松村北斗的脖子。  
松村北斗用脸磨蹭着田中树的脸颊，后咬住了他的泛红的耳垂“这是juri刚刚对我做过的那样啊。”呼出的热气喷在他耳边，其他感官变得格外灵敏的田中树不禁打了个颤。

松村北斗的手逐渐滑下，伸入了田中树的裤中触碰到了田中树那已经硬起来的东西，他却只是用手指按压着那人的端口，挑逗着田中树的情趣，时有时无的用指尖划过口径。急性子的田中树被弄的难受，忍不住的轻哼，摸索着去解开松村北斗的衬衫和裤链，碰到松村北斗火热的时候，恶意的去捏了一下那已经硬到不行的东西，抱怨“北、北斗……你能不能……痛快点。”

“可是，我怕juri会难受啊。”一边说着一边加快了手里的动作套弄着手中湿热的性器，松村北斗懂得怎么样的速度可以让他变得更加舒服让他得到更大的快感，几次的套弄之后让原本湿润的性器汁液盈出。被松村北斗刺激了的田中树忍不住的发出喘息，却咬住自己的下唇不让自己叫出来声来。 “juri如果舒服的话就叫出来吧。”  
北斗低沉的嗓音像魔咒一样鼓动着田中树，他的阴囊被对方握在手里，用指腹来回抚摸，从体下的传来快感冲到了田中树的大脑，他压抑不住的愉悦感让他叫出来声。听到田中树声音的那人极为满意的笑了一下，亲了一下田中树的脸颊。

调整了姿势的松村北斗将田中树整个人架起来放在自己岔开的腿上，褪去了田中树身上的衣服。他身材很瘦却又恰当好处，漂亮的胸肌和人鱼线在昏黄灯光下显得更加立体分明，修长的脖子和喉结因为呼吸而浮动。  
松村北斗忍不住凑上去咬了他的脖子，他现在既可以吸食着田中树身上散发的檀香木和香草味道，也可以感觉着田中树呼吸的律动。松村北斗的手依然没有停下动作，握住二人的东西抵在一起，相互摩擦。

田中树被松村北斗磨蹭的很舒服，越又看不到眼前的东西只是一片的黑暗，被剥夺视线的他极其的不安，全靠感觉来感受那个人的存在，而自己的身体在情欲的刺激下变得越来越敏感。他的前端胀得他略发的难受，后面也已经开始变得饥渴瘙痒，他忍不住得把手指伸向了自己的后穴，里面已被身体溢出的水打湿变得又湿又热，吸着自己的手指往里缩，迟疑着不敢继续往里深入的手指笨拙的左右扩张着。  
“好紧。”  
从没自己扩弄过的田中树意识到这一点后竟不知道下一步应该怎么办，但是他想要更多的松村北斗，现在简单的触摸挑逗已经满足不了他了。他用另一只手抱着松村北斗的后背，脑袋蹭着他的颈窝带着哭腔的向他求救“快、快一点……求你。”

向来不喜欢过度接触的田中树，平常在外面的他都是习惯性的将靠近自己的松村北斗推远，就算是在二人欢愉的时刻田中树也不会选择过度的亲昵和索取。松村北斗是知道这一点的，他虽然介意但更加尊重田中树的习惯。然而今天，他自己也不知道被什么冲昏了头脑竟然可以变得如此主动，敞开了身子接受着松村北斗的所有爱意。

——————

床上纤细的蜜色肌肤的青年那修长的双腿盘着松村北斗的腰，这个人被他箍在自己的怀里，不自然的扭动着身体企图让自己更舒服一点，又将自己交给了松村北斗任他摆布。

松村北斗边抚慰着田中树的不自在，又一边将手顺着他的背一路滑下，经过股间轻车熟路得向里戳入。后穴在汁液的湿润作用下让松村北斗更好的探入，在第二根手指进入的时候田中树趴在他的肩头止不住的低喘。  
手指刮碰到柔软内壁的时候，田中树不自觉的收紧了双腿，将松村北斗的手指吸得更紧更深，自己硬挺的前端溢出来的汁液顺着两人器物接触的缝隙慢慢滑下。松村北斗轻拍着田中树的后背让他放松一点，末在田中树体内的手指小心的来回抽插，田中树那溢出来的水包裹着他的手指，他也探的更加深了一些。

扩张充分以后，手指从他身体里抽出。“juri，我可以进去了吗？”松村北斗用抱着田中树后背的手把田中树眼前的深蓝色的头巾解下来，突然闯进眼睛的光让田中树蹙眉眯起了眼，视线模糊不清的看着眼跟前的人。  
“这、这种……事情，就不要、问了。”  
胀红了脸的田中树极其不满的埋怨着。他轻抬起自己的腰部往松村北斗股间凑近，让他更好的进入自己。

东西挺入的瞬间让田中树眼前一片空白，不满的发出轻哼，他提腰调整了姿势来适应松村北斗的进入并将他吞的更加深入。  
“北斗、快……我想要。”田中树的手抚摸过松村北斗漂亮的肌肉，头从松村北斗的颈窝里抬起凑近了他线条明朗的下颚线，伸出舌头一点点的舔舐和轻啄。  
田中树的短发蹭的他痒痒的，他听到了田中树在他耳边止不住的呻吟和低喘以及身上散发出毒药般的气味蛊惑着他下一步的进行。  
他听到那人的邀约“嗯”了一声，他便搂住田中树的腰，慢慢的将他身子向上抬起再缓缓放下，让田中树的身体开始适应自己身体里的存在。

几次反复之后松村北斗的运动越来越快，随着他速度的加快怀中的田中树发出了夹带着哭腔而又支离破碎的呻吟，身体也随着越来越激烈的动作变得越来越敏感。  
松村北斗的的额头蒙上了一层薄汗，呼吸也逐渐加重，田中树感觉他喷在自己身上的呼吸都是炽热的，一次次的撞击所带来的快感冲击着二人的大脑。  
田中树也随着松村北斗的节奏控制着身体上下起伏，一次一次把松村北斗吞的更深，刺激着自己私密敏感的更深处。田中树的前端还夹在两人中间，此刻因为激烈运动而摇晃着，前端不断的溢出汁液。

松村北斗感受着田中树的回应，彼此相互厮磨着，他的手重新抚上了田中树精神的性器将其握住，手指拨弄着撞击而晃动的阴囊，前后刺激着田中树的敏感点。  
“北斗、我要…我要……射唔。”松村北斗没等田中树说完便亲吻了上去再一次夺走了田中树口中的空气，指腹压住田中树的铃口制止住他要逃离的欲望。被松村北斗控制了欲望的田中树得不到释放，变得难耐，扭动身子磨蹭着，他胀的好难受。  
“我、让我射……北斗。”带着哭腔的向松村北斗求助着，前端得不到释放的他已经胀的有些疼了，眼泪涌在眼中，蹙着眉，看着松村北斗些许得意的脸。  
他亲了一下田中树含满水汽的眼睛，手松开了铃口，从下而上的轻抚田中树的性器，让他得到舒缓。被欲望彻底凌驾了的田中树再也忍不住的从松村北斗手中射出了欲望，发泄完的他像是被抽离了全部的力气一样瘫倒了对方的怀里，被汗水打湿的黑短短发没有生气的散在田中树脸庞。

在接下来的几次反复抽动之后，松村北斗到达了性欲的高潮，在田中树温柔包裹中释放了出来，快感再一次的吞噬了松村北斗他长舒了一口气，感到了极其的满足与舒畅。

在松村北斗脱离田中树身子的时候，巨大的空虚感涌来，咬住下唇，闷哼。

欢愉结束之后，田中树没从松村北斗身上起身，而是继续靠着松村北斗的肩头，保持姿势让他继续抱着自己。虽然松村北斗只是比他高三厘米，但是体型上二人差很多，上身宽阔的松村北斗可以将窄肩细腰的田中树环抱住。被他抱在怀里的感觉很舒服很惬意，此刻的田中树开始埋怨自己为什么之前从来都没有注意到这一点，为什么自己要把他推开，拒绝他的拥抱。

“我想洗澡，你帮我洗，还有头发。”田中树开始耍起了赖。  
“好的。”  
“我不想在我洗完澡出来的时候看见你已经睡着了。”  
“那我今晚和你一起睡。”松村北斗刚回答完，想到了田中树的坏习惯，“所以juri要早睡，晚上就没有零食了。”  
田中树猛的抬头，带着些许不满和抱怨的看着松村北斗藏不住笑的眼睛。考虑了一下，“那我明天要吃早饭，你给我准备。”  
“好的。”

松村北斗回望着田中树，对视了几秒，他亲吻了一下田中树微微蹙起的眉毛，“谢谢你，今晚回来陪我。”  
田中树听到这话，露出了他标准性的灿烂笑容，说“我今晚只想和北斗一起度过。”

果然，最开心最值得庆祝的那天还是和喜欢的人在一起最好了。


End file.
